Getting Back On Top
by Curlylocks4232
Summary: Griffen officaily decided that boy bands are dead and that Big Time Rush shouldn't go on.The four boys headed back to Minnisota to finish up highschool and lead somewhat normal lives.They meet four girls who are determined to make them famous again.
1. Winner OCs

**Hey guys! So I have the results for the story Getting Back On Top! I'm actually really excited for this story and can't wait to start writing it. So below are the results and I want to thank everyone who submitted and OC and congratulations to the people who got into the story and for those who didn't I'm sorry but please give this story a chance, I can almost guarantee you'll like it. So without further ado here are the winners:**

_**KENDALL:**_

**Bridget Olivia Hudson- little miss mysterious**

_**JAMES:**_

**Aimee Ryleen Novah- The Writing Machine '97**

_**LOGAN:**_

**Madeline Jayne Hale- MaddyB3**

_**RYAN: **_

**Lilynette Emalia Richardson- WallaWallaBingBang **

**Annnd**

_**KATIE'S BFFS**_

**Eliza May Hale – MaddyB3**

**Lilly Ann Hudson – little miss mysterious **

**Thanks again everyone and stay tuned for the first chapter! :D**

**~Curlylocks4232 **


	2. The End For Now

**Hey guys, so here is the prologue! :) I hope you like it, next chapter should be up in a matter of days. Here is the full summary:**

**Griffen decided that boy bands are dead and Big Time Rush shouldn't go on. The boys pack up and head back to Minnesota determined to keep their head up. One day while playing hockey they meet four girls determined to help them get back on top. Join Arianna, Bridget, Aimee, and Madeline on their journey to help recover Big Time Rush's fame. **

Prologue:

When Big Time Rush was summoned to Rocque Records on their day off by Griffin, they knew something was up. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan slowly shuffled into the conference room at Rocque Records to see Gustavo slumped in a chair on the right to the head of the table and Kelly opposite to him. Both Kelly and Gustavo looked pissed and the boys were worried. Griffin sat at the head of the table with that 'I have bad news for you but it doesn't matter to me because either way I still get money' look he usual held.

"Boys!" Griffin said with a smirk "So glad you could join us!" He said somewhat cheerily. Gustavo looked like he wanted to murder Griffin. Though, Gustavo always had that look, especially towards the boys.

"What do you want Griffin?" Kendall asked wearily.

"Take a seat, stay a while" Griffin said, and then started laughing manically. The boys looked at him strangely before taking a seat at the table. Kendall and Logan on one side and James and Carlos on the other.

"So boys your probably wondering why I called you hear today right? Well I have some news for you. Your fired, again!" Then he started laughing manically again. James let out a girlish scream and stood up.

"What do you mean we're fired!" He yelled. The other members of BTR stood up in question also.

"Well I decided that boy bands are dead, again and that Big Time Rush is no longer needed. But do know what is needed? Kola Bears! Kola Bears are cute, cuddly, and just plain awesome. So Gustavo I'm going to need you to buy a Kola Bear, train it and give me a cute animal movie in three months. Now I must leave now, my pants are cold." And with that Griffin stood up and proceeded to leave the room of the six dumbstruck people.

"HOLD ON!" Gustavo shouted and the boys surged with hope that Gustavo was going to put some sense into Griffins head. "What do you mean give you a cute Kola movie in three months? I'm not a zoo keeper I'm a RECORD PRODUCER! And how can you fire Big Time Rush AGAIN!" He shouted. Griffin turned around with a smirk.

"Well my overweight employee it's easy actually. I don't want Big Time Rush anymore, I want a Kola Bear. Also you will now be both a zoo keeper and a record producer just teach the Kola Bear how to sing. So in other words, I sign your pay check and you do what I say" And he left with those final words. The boys were speechless and shocked.

"Gustavo do something!" James shouted at the record producer pleadingly.

"He already did try something James" Logan said, his words muffled by where his head was in between his arms.

"Can't you like, do what you did before when Griffin fired us and buy us back?" Carlos asked and looked at Gustavo with puppy dog eyes. Kelly answered all of them.

"Remember guys that cost a lot of money and we had nothing left in the end. Griffin's word was final and I'm sorry. If we can find a way to but you guys back or have Griffin change his mind we will try, but I can't promise anything. It'd be best if you guys headed back to the Palm Woods and packed up your stuff Ok?" She said giving them all sympathetic looks. The boys nodded sadly and headed back to the Palm Woods. When they got back they told Mrs. Knight and Katie what had happened and started packing. After they were done they headed to the pool one last time to say good-bye, again, to all their friends. Logan hugged Camille and Carlos said bye to Lighting and Stephanie before going to chase down the Jennifers. James and Kendall said goodbye to their various friends and admirers before they had to go to the airport. As they stood outside of LAX they made a pact.

"We will not give up being Big Time Rush, we will stick together and if some hot shot record producer offers to sign only one of us we turn them down unless they take all of us, understand?" Kendall said, stepping up and taking the lead. The other three boys nodded and high-fived each other before heading into the airport and boarding the plane that would take them back to Minnesota. Before James boarded he looked back into the airport then out one of the windows.

"I'll be back" He whispered before boarding onto the plain.


	3. Hockey Sticks and Ruined Shirts

**Hey people of the fan fiction universe! Here is your next chapter. Sorry it's short, but that's how most of these chapters are going to be. So please don't complain that the chapters are short that might just result in even shorter chapters or maybe fewer updates… O.o lol well on that bright note please review! Reviews mean the world to me and I love hearing what you have to say about my stories! The next chapter shall be up soon! Or as soon as I can because I start school Tuesday and my classes are going to be gah! Lol high school sucks -_-. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Big Time Rush If I did Carlos or James would be mine and sing to me every night ;)**

Getting Back On Top

Chapter One:

Arianna POV:

I was bored. Bridget was bored. So were Aimee, and Madeline. I groaned and rolled over on my stomach from where I was sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm sooo bored!" I said closing my eyes and putting my hand over my head. It was another boring uneventful day here in chilly Minnesota and closest thing we had for entertainment was TV and there was nothing on. Aimee peered down at me from her spot on my couch, her wavy caramel brown hair framing her face and her side bangs covering one of her big green eyes.

"We could always go to your brother's hockey game" She suggested winking. I rolled my eyes.

"You know Lily would kill you of even thinking of moving in on my brother, speaking of which, why would you even want to go out with him?" I questioned wrinkling my nose. She snorted.

"Please you know I don't like him, though he is hot" She said laughing

"But seriously Aimee is right, we have nothing else better to do besides sit here and watching guys hit each other with sticks has to be more amusing than this." Maddy said and Bridget nodded in agreement. Aimee rolled her eyes.

"Please do you know anything about hockey? They don't hit each other with sticks, they use said sticks to hit the puck and score goals. They only hit each other if someone is in their way." Aimee said. I stood up and stretched before putting my curly hair in a ponytail and looking at my three other best friends.

"We might as well just go, keep Lily company and watch people get hit with sticks" I said winking at Aimee. She groaned before picking up her jacket and putting on her shoes, the rest of us following her example. Bridget put on a green hat over her curly blonde hair before turning to us.

"Let's go!" She said motioning to the door, and we all shuffled out behind her to Maddy's car. When we got to the ice rink it was packed. We looked around the small arena trying to see if we could spot our curly brown haired, light brown skinned friend.

"I found her!" Aimee exclaimed pointing to someone on the bleachers. Then I saw her.

"Then let's go!" I told them and we headed to the direction that Lily was sitting. She looked up at us surprised before a bright smile broke out on her face.

"Hey guys" She said happily, "What are you doing here?" She asked before scooting over and making room for us to sit down.

"We came to support my wonderful brother, and keep you company" I told her winking. She just laughed.

"Yea ok" She said before looking towards the rink. "Hey, did you guys hear that Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos are back?" She asked us curiously. I looked at her confused.

"Why would they be back here?" Bridget asked. Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell were four boys who used to play on my brothers hockey team. They were best friends and left to go to L.A. about a year ago with a record producer named Gustavo Rocque and formed the boy band Big Time Rush. I ever really talked to them before but what I've heard from around the school and my brother was that they were all obsessed with hockey but James wanted to become famous so he convinced his friends to audition to be famous with him when Gustavo came to Minnesota or something like that.

"Yea aren't they supposed to be in L.A. being all famous?" Aimee asked. I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know" Lily said shrugging "All I know is that they're here today and they are playing hockey with the team." Maddy smiled.

"That means I can watch Logan play hockey again" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You do that girly" I said winking at my friend before standing up. "I'm going to get some nachos, you people want anything?" I asked them.

"Get me lemonade" Bridget said I nodded and went over to the food stand. I ordered nachos and Bridget's lemonade before heading back to where we were sitting. I was nearing the bleachers when someone ran into me, literally. I felt myself falling to the ground and hit it with an 'oof.' I could feel my nachos and the lemonade all over me and the person who ran into me on top of me. I looked up only to peer into chocolate brown eyes.

"Ummm, can you get off of me?" I asked in a snarky tone before I could help myself. The person blinked before getting up and holding out a hand to me. I took it before looking down at myself.

"Look what you did" I said pointing to my ruined clothes and glaring at the boy in front of me. I was taken aback at his looks. He was pretty hot. He had short black hair and tan skin. He was a little short but taller than me. He has a hockey duffel bag across his shoulder and I could see that some of the nachos and lemonade got on him also.

"I'm soo sorry, I was in a rush cause I'm late and wasn't looking where I was going and well I'm sorry" He said looking down at me with puppy dog eyes. I blinked in surprise.

"Um yea it's ok" I said softly, running a hand through my hair. I wasn't really a people person, especially when meeting someone new. He looked down at my ruined shirt before going into his bag and looking for something. He pulled out a navy blue t-shirt and handed it to me.

"Here use this, sorry about your shirt" He told me. I looked at it hesitantly. "It's clean" He assured me. I nodded before taking it.

"Thanks" I said. He gave me a bright smile.

"You're welcome!" he said brightly. "Hey I better go now, see you later…?" He asked me hopeful. I nodded.

"Sure" I said. He gave me one last smile before darting off. I looked at the t-shirt before heading into the bathroom to change. I put on the boys shirt and smiled when I smelled it. It smelled like cinnamon and aftershave. I don't know why but it smelled really good. I balled my shirt into a ball and stuffed it into my bag. I debated whether or not to get more nachos and lemonade and decided against it. I sighed when I realized I didn't even catch the boy's name. I took one of the hair ties from my wrist and tied the shirt in the back so it wouldn't be so big on me before exiting the stall and the bathroom and heading back to my friends.


	4. Questions and Ruined Dreams

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter! Surprised? I know I am lol. Usually I don't update this fast but since school is going to be starting for me I don't know when I'm going to get the chance to update so here is one last chapter before I do. So while I was writing this and explaining how each character looked I noticed that they all have curly hair. I started laughing when I figured it out never noticing it before when I picked them and all so yeaa. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! 3 (In the totally non-creepy way of course ;) )**

**Oh! And another thing, I'm going to have half of this in James POV because when I went to Walgreens today to get last minute school supplies I heard the song James sang for Gustavo in Big Time Audition so yea, it's a sign to have James POV (: SO enjoy it and tell me if it seems OOC or how James would think in a Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, they are just too awesome for me to own, no matter how much I hate to admit that :'(**

**P.S. Don't hate me for the short chapters :P**

Getting Back On Top

Chapter Two:

_~Arianna's POV:_

When I finally went back to join my friends they all started pounding me with questions.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked looking at me and then my new acquired t-shirt.

"Where's my lemonade?" Bridget asked.

"And why are you wearing a different shirt?" Aimee asked curiously.

"And whose shirt is that?" This time it was Maddy. I looked at my friends amused as they all asked me questions at once.

"I was walking back from getting nachos and lemonade when some guy ran into me spilling my stuff everywhere, he then gave me a shirt because my got ruined and that is the answer to all your questions." I told them before sitting back down.

"Ooh was he cute?" Aimee asked.

"You still could've gotten me more lemonade" Bridget grumbled and I gave her a side hug.

"Sorry chica, and yea he was" I said laughing.

"Who was he?" Maddy asked me.

"Geez guys interrogation much? I don't know who he was; all I know was that he was cute and I think he plays hockey since he said he was late." I told my curious friends.

"Well find who he is!" Demanded Lily.

"OK guys I will geez" I said rolling my eyes. I turned my attention back to the hockey game and scanned the benches to see if maybe the guy I bumped into was there.

"Hey there they are!" I heard Lily shout. We all looked to where she was pointing.

"Where who are?" Aimee asked.

"Big Time Rush, the four of them are standing by the entrance to the hockey rink." She said. We looked to see four boys standing together in a huddle. One was tall and blonde and you could see his obnoxious eyebrows from all the way over here. I recognized him as Kendall. The boy text to him was tall also and had shaggy brown hair that he kept flipping out of his eyes. That was James I knew. He tried hitting on me one time when he came over to my house and I just laughed in his face each time he tried. Besides, I knew Aimee had her eye on him ever since freshman year. Then there was a shorter bot next to him with spikey brown hair. Logan, and next to him….

"Hey that's him!" I shouted pointing at the boy next to Logan.

"You crashed into the Carlos Garcia and you didn't even recognize him!" Bridget shouted at me. I shrunk down a bit.

"Well I'm sorry I was a bit preoccupied with being on the floor with lemonade and cheese sauce all over me." I retorted.

"Well thanks to you, my wonderful best friend, we now have an excuse to talk to the guys" Maddy said putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Cause that's all I'm good for right?" I asked my friends of course.

"Of course not, we also keep you around to buy me lemonade" Bridget said smiling and winking at me.

"Love you guys to" I said laughing. Gotta love my friends.

***James POV:**

We won our hockey game. Yea I was excited but I was still a little bummed about being fired. Hell I was majorly bummed and I didn't let anyone forget it. I think my friends were ready put duct tape over my mouth to get me to stop complaining. But you know what? I didn't care because some way I'm going t get back to L.A. and become famous like I was meant to be!

"James dude, aren't you happy!" Carlos asked from beside me jumping up and down. I shrugged.

"Sure" I said and headed the locker room to pack up my things and change clothes. Packing. That's what I had to do after we were fired…

"James you need to snap out of it! We just won and now we're going to celebrate, and you're going to celebrate with and be _happy_ about it. Okay?" Kendall asked beside me.

"Whatever" I groaned before slinging my hockey bag over my shoulder. I walked out of the locker room Logan, Carlos, and Kendall following me. Ryan came up next to us and slapped us each high fives.

"It great to have you guys back" he told us grinning. Ryan Carter was one of our buddies back before we left for L.A. and he was just as crazy as he was a year ago.

"It's great to be back man" Logan said grinning right back and slapping him a high five. I rolled my eyes, am I the only one who wasn't happy to be back. I mean yea, I'm happy to see my parents again and to see my old friends but this isn't where I belong.

"Are you coming with us to Dairy Queen?" He asked us. The team usually went to Dairy Queen to celebrate a victory. It kind of became a tradition.

"Of course!" Carlos chirped happily. I just nodded not really caring but knowing my friends would drag me with either way.

"Great!" Ryan said, "Let's go" We were about to exit the hockey arena when five girls stepped in our way. I recognized the girl in the middle as Ryan's twin sister. She had brown hair that went down her back in ringlets and she had a red streak in her hair with side bangs. Her hazel eyes matched her brothers and she had an athletic body. She was pretty hot, but her brother would kill me if I went after her. The girl next to her really caught my attention though. She had wavy caramel brown hair. She had side bangs that go into her eyes and her hair goes down all the way to her elbows. Her eyes were big earthy green, with a caramel ring around the pupil and dark eyelashes, with Ivory skin. I grinned at her and she gave me a shy smile before looking away.

"Ari you came!" Ryan said to his sister. "I thought you said hockey was boring" He said teasingly.

"It is, we were just bored so we decided to come and keep Lily company" She said pointing to one of the girls she was with. She was African American with thick wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She had light brown skin that kind of reminded me of Kelly. Kelly back in L.A. at Rocque Records… Anyway she was really pretty also along with the other girls Ari introduced after she figured out we didn't know any of them. Bridget had curly light blonde hair and messy bangs with green-brown eyes. She had fair skin with lots of freckles. I learned that Aimee is the one that I was checking out earlier and the last girl was Maddy; she had crazy curly brown hair with red and blonde highlights in it that looked natural. She had green-brown eyes and a beige complexion.

"Hey you're the girl I ran into earlier" Carlos said pointing to Ari. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" She let out a nervous laugh.

"Yup that's me" She said shyly. Ari's shy? Since when?

"Sorry again" Carlos said honestly. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Hey do you girls want to join us at Dairy Queen?" Logan asked them.

"Sure!" Maddy said smiling up at Logan. I laughed a little inside. That was a funny sentence considering that Logan's short and someone is smiling 'up' and him for a change instead of looking 'down' at him. The rest of the girls agreed and we left the hockey rink. After piling into our respective cars we drove off to Dairy Queen. 


End file.
